Loret Occlus
Loret Occlus, from criminal gang leader to expert military strategist, has made her mark on the Galaxy multiple times over. Born into Imperial nobility on Dromund Kaas, Loret grew up with a tainted picture of the resurgent Sith Empire thanks to her parents. Both her father and mother and come to resent a life under the boots of Sith Lords, and so they spent much of their careers promoting a higher placement of non-Force-sensitives in the Empire. This propaganda, combined with an untimely defection of Loret's uncle to the Republic, merited a deadly response from the family's dark masters. Dispatched by a Dark Councilor, a single Sith Lord confronted the family in their home. Loret's parents managed to sacrifice themselves so that their daughter could escape the scene and the planet. With aid from her family's servant droid K1-II, Loret made her way to Dromund Kaas' spaceport, where the pair boarded a starship and fled the planet. Safe from the Sith, the two's exploits took them to Nar Shaddaa in hopes of disappearing and beginning new lives. They descended to crime as they formed a criminal gang to raid the Republic, Imperial, and Hutt settlements on the moon. Despite of a long successful streak, the guild was ultimately captured by a Hutt Crime Lord. Separated from her loyal droid, Loret and the remainder of her crew were sent to Hutta to work as labor slaves and performers. Desperate to save herself and her companions from a life of humiliation, Loret acted faithfully to her Hutt master while covertly formulating a plan to escape. She managed to secure a device to disable shock collars, as well as a manifest for incoming shuttles on the planet. When the opportunity presented itself, Loret made her move, liberating herself and as many of her companions as she could. The group proceeded to infiltrate the spaceport in an attempt to hijack a shuttle, but they were cut off by Cartel security. As the fugitives boarded the shuttle, Loret hung back to delay the enemy. After everyone else was safely on board, Loret hurried at the last moment to reach the shuttle, but she fell under fire from the Cartel forces, and was accordingly killed. However, the young girl later awoke on Korriban alongside four others. The group momentarily bickered among themselves before another figure appeared before them: The Monarch Kataret, rogue Lord of the Sith. The darksider revealed that he had revived all of them from death, and in the process, had secretly installed undying obedience in each of them. Unknowingly forced to obey, Loret and the others were placed in charge of Kataret's cult, the Followers. Their joint task was to infiltrate various organizations, Loret's being the rising Sith Imperium. Her assignment progressed smoothly, but the mission soon changed when the Monarch was killed by his rivals. Loret, recently reunited with K1-II, swiftly began looking for methods of resurrecting Kataret in a way that made him untouchable by death. Her search led her to the Dread Masters, six deceased Sith sorcerers who had used the Force in extraordinary ways. Utilizing the influence of the Followers, and stolen resources from the Imperium, Loret gathered the remnants of the Masters' power from Asation, Darvannis, and Oricon, bringing it all to a prison on Belsavis where the Sith had previously slept for decades. Through expert bio-engineering, Loret reanimated the carcasses of the Dread Masters with plans to use them in Kataret's resurrection. As the ritual began, Loret and K1 were intercepted by Darth Erasis and Darth Asavian, enemies of the Monarch. In spite of a brutal defense, Loret was defeated and the revival was undone. Captured by the pair, Loret made countless empty threats, before they performed a ritual of their own on her. Seeping into her mind, the two Sith Lords shattered Loret's connection to Kataret, freeing her of his installed obedience. The liberated Loret took some time to recover, but when she did, she offered her gratitude and help to Erasis in defeating the Monarch once and for all. As Erasis continued his struggle with Kataret, Loret returned to the Sith Imperium. She had only infiltrated it for the Followers, but it was now the closest thing she had to a home. With a new sense of loyalty, Loret rose through the empire's military ranks, climaxing as she was promoted to the Supreme Commander of its military. For a few years, she led the Imperium's fleets to many victories, utilizing her broad military expertise. Her triumphs over Hutt forces and the terrorists of House Citadel earned her the respect of many of her fellows on the High Council. However, her career eventually ended when the Imperium faced its strongest opponent: Asavian. Loret led a naval defense of the planet Gand against Asavian's fleet, but she was ultimately outsmarted by the greater and extensive mind of Asavian. When her fleet was destroyed, Loret died with it, saying her farewells to the Imperium. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Sith Imperium Citizen Category:Non-Force User Category:Deceased Category:Persons